


Horror from the Dark Pit

by This



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Horror, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This/pseuds/This
Summary: Uh-oh, Bones is in trouble...





	Horror from the Dark Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> For the Space Horror, Trapped with a monster, and Tentacle Rape tags.


End file.
